Lenses have been used to collect incident light from a larger light area and focus the collected light onto a smaller area. For example, in the application of an imaging device, microlenses are used to focus incident light impinged on the imaging device onto a photosensitive area of a corresponding photosensor, thereby improving photosensitivity of the imaging device. In an image display device, on the other hand, lenses can be used to transmit light from a light-producing component to project an image for display. Products and systems that utilize lenses and microlenses in these and other similar ways include, without limitation, flat-panel visual displays, solar panels, digital cameras, camera mobile telephones, video telephones, computer input devices, scanners, machine vision systems, vehicle navigation systems, surveillance systems, auto focus systems, star trackers, motion detector systems, and image stabilization systems among other imager and display applications.
Lenses can be formed through an additive process. In a conventional additive microlens fabrication, one or more lens materials are deposited onto a substrate and formed into a microlens array using a reflow process. For example, a lens material is patterned into individual lens units with gaps around each lens unit. During reflow of the patterned lens material, the individual lens units undergo a heating process and transform into a partially spherical shape driven by the force equilibrium of surface tension and gravity. The individual lens materials then harden in this shape to form microlenses.
A number of conventional lens fabrication techniques may affect focal characteristics of the resultant lenses in the same lens array. For example, when the various microlenses in the same microlens array have different curvatures, the microlenses may have different focal characteristics, which may compromise the quality of images captured by the imaging device. Also, heat, ultra-violet treatment and/or type of photoresist materials used during an additive process may affect stability of the lens materials and/or optical properties of the resulting lenses.
It is desirable to provide an improved method of fabrication and structure for a lens, lens array, and imaging device and system having a lens that mitigates these problems.